Resting in a dream
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Cela fait dix ans que Sasuke Uchiha est logé par la famille Namikaze, une famille riche et proche de ses parents décédés. Le jour de son dix-septième anniversaire, Sasuke a reçu un mystérieux pouvoir celui de "voyager dans le temps". Sasuke va mettre tout en œuvre avec son "frère" Naruto pour découvrir la vérité... Venez lire pour avoir la fin du résumé. Monde UA.


**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan (comme toujours^^).**

**Titre: Resting in a dream**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi malgré des années d'écrit.**

**Couple: Sasuke x Naruto (dans le bon sens, en gros SasuNaru)**

**Genre: Surnaturel/Romance/Humour/Mystère/Suspence/Voyage dans le temps/Monde UA**

**Rating: T ou M selon mes envies et les votre.**

**Résumé: Cela fait dix ans que Sasuke Uchiha est logé par la famille Namikaze, une famille riche et proche de ses parents décédés. Le jour de son dix-septième anniversaire, Sasuke a reçu un mystérieux pouvoir celui de "voyager dans le temps". Sasuke va mettre tout en œuvre avec son "frère" Naruto pour découvrir la vérité sur la soudaine disparition d'Itachi Uchiha ainsi que l'étrange l'apparition des hommes encapuchonnés et le secret de l'Œil de sang.**

**Une histoire rebondissant et plein de surprise.**

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Déjà je souhaite un joyeux anniversaire à ma Bêta-lectrice pour qui cette fic est dédiée, **Nanadu33980 **qui n'a pas pu corriger ce chapitre étant donné que c'était une petite surprise^^. Celle-ci est inspirée d'un Livre que j'ai lu "_Arthus Bayard et les maîtres du temps_" mais le scénario ici présent est inventé par nul autre que moi. Ne cherchez pas dans vos cours d'histoire les événements, je changerai beaucoup de détail mais en restant logique selon les époques.

Pour les personnes qui m'ont "demandées", il y aura bientôt la suite d'Athéna. Elle est en cours d'écriture et je compte bien la finir. Pour cela j'ai seulement besoin de temps surtout qu'il me reste l'oral de mon Bac à passer. Donc soyez indulgents, s'il vous plaît.

Pour revenir à cette fic, je n'ai pas vraiment de temps de parution mais cela ne sera pas un chapitre tous les mois sinon je ne m'en sortirai pas du tout. Je souhaite encore une fois un joyeux anniversaire à **Nanadu33980**.

**Et pour vous, je vous souhaite une excellente lecteur.**

* * *

**.**

.

.

_**Resting in a dream**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Samedi soir, comme un rituel, la famille Namikaze parlait autour d'un souper concocter par leur gouvernante, lady Konan, une jeune femme douce et charmante. Les conversations partaient de bon train avec cette famille un peu spéciale. Cette dernière riait alors que chaque membre racontait un récit de leur semaine. Il était de coutume de resserrer les liens entre eux.

Le père de cette petite famille était à la tête d'une industrie importante et ne prenait pas le temps d'écouter les histoires de sa petite tribu. La jeune mère, quant à elle, avait régulièrement des rendez-vous avec des particuliers ou le procureur lui-même, étant une avocate de renom. Seule la gouvernante pouvait entendre les "petits" raconter leur journée. Elle était à leurs petits soins.

« Minato, comment s'est passé ta réunion? demanda la mère de famille.

- Bientôt, je pourrais signer un nouveau contrat, sourit le mari. »

Les deux "enfants" installaient écouter les paroles des deux adultes présents.

« Et toi Naruto, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais le nouveau président des élèves, dit Minato se tournant vers son fils.

- Oui mais c'est un peu grâce à Sasuke, répondit-il en pointant l'autre garçon à sa droite. »

Les deux garçons n'étaient pas frères de sang mais à l'âge de sept ans lorsque Sasuke avait perdu ses parents dans un tragique accident. La famille Namikaze prit le jeune garçon sous son aile, lui offrant un toit et une famille. Malgré des débuts difficiles entre Naruto et Sasuke, désormais personne ne pouvait voir Sasuke sans Naruto et inversement. Au temps actuel, le jeune garçon avait une grande dette envers la famille Namikaze étant seul. Il avait tout perdu en une nuit, ses parents et son frère aîné, Itachi.

Il avait été heureux en voyant les amis de ses parents lui tendirent une main chaleureuse et avenante.

« Dis-moi Sasuke, Naruto n'est pas pénible à l'école? demanda la jeune maman inquiète.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas Kushina, votre fils est entre de bonne main. Il faut juste le tirer un peu et le problème est réglé, sourit-il.

- Sasuke, tu n'es pas obligé de me vouvoyer, tu es un membre de la famille, répondit Kushina. Je suis contente que tu aides Naruto, il en a vraiment besoin. »

Ce dernier gonfla ses joues comme un petit enfant. Il avait beau avoir tous justes seize ans, cela ne l'empêcher pas de garder une certaine immaturité. Naruto était plus jeune que Sasuke d'un an mais ils ne s'en formalisaient pas, au contraire. Ils étaient très complices que se soit à la maison ou au lycée.

Le repas se faisait dans une bonne convivialité lorsque le téléphone portable de Kushina retentit coupant la blague douteuse de Minato. La jeune maîtresse de maison s'excusa auprès de sa famille ayant un rendez-vous important pour le prochain tribunal. Elle embrassa chaque personne ainsi que Konan. Naruto baissa la tête en voyant sa mère de nouveau partir. Il en avait l'habitude, cela faisait seize ans que sa génitrice partait suite à un coup de fil. Peu de temps après ce fut le père qui dut quitter la table pour être à l'heure à sa conférence.

Naruto souhaita bonne chance à son père, ainsi que Sasuke. Konan informa Minato qu'elle avait préparé méticuleusement le sac de son maître.

« Les garçons, vous pouvez regarder la télévision mais ne vous couchez pas trop tard. Je rentrerai tard alors ne m'attendait pas. Konan, je compte sur vous, dit Minato enfilant son manteau.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, je surveille le domaine, sourit Konan. Passez une bonne soirée. »

Minato salua de la main les deux derniers membres de la famille avant de franchir la porte d'entrée. Naruto se leva de table pour se rendre dans le salon où il alluma l'écran plat. Sasuke arriva et il s'installa au côté de Naruto. Ce dernier vint se blottir contre son "frère", cherchant le réconfort.

Konan sourit en voyant à quel point les deux garçons étaient complices. Seulement, les choses n'avaient pas toujours été ainsi. Elle se rappelait des éternelles disputes entre ses deux petits protégés. Ils étaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit. Si l'un était blond comme le soleil, l'autre était brun comme la nuit. La jeune gouvernante laissa les deux garçons devant la télévision pour débarrasser la table et ainsi faire la vaisselle.

Elle était la seule domestique dans cette immense demeure mais elle ne s'en formalisait pas, son maître était un homme très consciencieux et avait une confiance presque aveugle envers sa gouvernante. Après tout, la jeune femme travaillait au sein de leur maison depuis plus de seize ans, lorsque Kushina était enceinte de son fils. Minato avait besoin de quelqu'un pour être au petit soin avec sa tendre épouse et être la nourrice du petit être qui allait naître. Konan venait tout juste de finir ses études et elle avait besoin d'un travail. C'était confiante qu'elle postula pour ce rôle ayant le diplôme adéquate. Dire qu'elle avait été le coup de foudre de Minato et Kushina était un euphémisme. Le couple avait tout de suite décidé d'engager Konan.

En repensant, la jeune gouvernante avait souffert avec sa maîtresse et ses sautes d'humeur. Les hormones travaillaient beaucoup le caractère de la future mère. Heureusement, une vieille amie de Kushina l'avait aidé à passer la phase compliquée. Il s'agissait de la mère de Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha. Konan avait eu un bon entretien avec la jeune femme, elle était douce et aimable, elle était la fibre maternelle incarnée.

Konan sourit se disant que malgré tout elle restait fidèle à la famille Namikaze et à Naruto. Elle prépara le thé pour les deux jeunes garçons sachant pertinemment qu'ils lui demanderont. Elle connaissait leurs petites habitudes et Konan était sur que Naruto dormait sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

Elle déposa les tasses d'eau chaude parfumées à la cannelle dans un petit plateau avant de le transporter dans le salon. En arrivant, elle sourit en voyant que Naruto dormait effectivement sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Ce dernier regardait la télévision librement à volume assez bas pour ne pas réveiller l'endormi. Konan déposa le plateau sur la table en verre devant Sasuke qui la remercia d'un mouvement de lèvres.

La gouvernante quitta de nouveau la pièce pour finir ses tâches ménagères. Sasuke, quant à lui caressa doucement la joue cicatrisée de Naruto. Ce dernier papillonna des yeux, dévoilant un magnifique bleu voilé par le sommeil. Il bâilla à s'en décrocher sa mâchoire, il regarda Sasuke avant de poser son regard sur les tasses fumantes sur la table en verre. Naruto se redressa prenant l'une d'elle. Sasuke ne dit rien ayant l'habitude. Les mots entre eux étaient toujours muets mais ils se comprenaient facilement. Surtout que l'aîné n'était pas une personne très bavarde.

Ils burent leur concoction en silence regardant la télévision. Malgré que Naruto déposait de temps en temps son regard sur Sasuke. Dix ans qu'ils étaient frères même si dans un sens, ils étaient bien plus que ça. Chacun parlait de ses problèmes à l'autre, se charriant de temps en temps. Pour eux c'était tout à fait normal, une grande complicité régnait et ce depuis que Sasuke s'était confié la première fois auprès de Naruto.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, dobe? demanda gentiment Sasuke.

- C'est le deuxième samedi du mois et j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont aussi occupés que lors des fins de mois, répondit-il. »

Sasuke baissa la tête, comprenant ce que voulait dire Naruto. Habituellement, les samedis soirs étaient leur moment privilégié seuls les samedis de fin de mois, les deux parents quittaient la table pour raison professionnelle. Naruto ne disait jamais rien, c'était dans sa nature, il savait que le travail de ses parents étaient importants. Sans les revenus mensuels, ils ne pouvaient pas vivre comme aujourd'hui, subvenir aux besoins de deux garçons en pleine adolescence. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à Sasuke que les samedis soirs étaient devenus un moment convivial pour raconter les nouveautés de la semaine.

Au début, c'était plus simple un dimanche midi mais c'était rapidement devenu compliquer, les repas étaient coupés entre sonnerie de téléphone et les visites incessantes des collègues de boulot pour un petit apéritif. La situation n'avait pas changé c'était pour cela qu'il était préférable pour tout le monde que les réunions familiales se faisaient le samedi soir, malgré quelques complications.

Naruto commença à de nouveau sentir la fatigue le prendre, il embrassa la joue de Sasuke avant d'aller se coucher. Le jeune homme caressa doucement sa pommette imaginant de nouveau la douceur des lèvres de Naruto. Il savait que c'était interdit, ils étaient frères mais Sasuke gardait un mince filet d'espoir qu'un jour les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour son cadet soit réciproque. Seulement, il savait que Naruto n'aimait pas les hommes étant sorti avec des femmes auparavant. Même si la dernière l'avait un peu "dégoûté" de la gente féminine.

Sasuke retourna sur le feuilleton qu'il regardait avant de couper le téléviseur pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il était tôt pour un samedi soir mais il ne s'en formalisait pas c'était toujours ainsi. Sasuke n'aimait pas trop sortir et il était épuisé après avoir passé le plus clair de son temps à courir après un ballon.

Il rentra dans sa chambre troquant ses vêtements de jour pour un pantalon de nuit. Il laissa son torse musclé et pâle à la vue de n'importe quels résidents de cette maison. Sasuke ferma sa fenêtre avant de rejoindre son lit double et moelleux. Il se coucha et tomba rapidement dans un sommeil profond.

XXX

« Venez acheter le journal! s'exclama une voix vibrante dans la rue bondée. »

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux pour remarquer qu'il n'était plus dans sa chambre. L'événement étrange était de retour, comment pouvait-il passer de son lit à une rue commerçante. Il voyait des personnes courir dans les rues avec un ancien sac datant du siècle dernier voir même plus. Les femmes étaient maquillées grossièrement, il avait l'impression de voir des clowns à chaque coin de rue. Les hommes avaient des chapeaux dignes des casques des gardes royaux d'Angleterre tellement ils étaient immenses.

Le jeune garçon soupira se pinçant discrètement le bras tentant de voir s'il s'agissait d'un rêve. Malheureusement, il ressentait la douleur. Les passants marchaient sans le remarquer même les femmes ne louchaient pas sur sa personne. Une chose inhabituelle pour Sasuke qui avait l'habitude d'être harcelé presque sexuellement par les filles de son lycée. Les femmes semblaient avoir plus de retenu, ne tenant même pas la main de leur mari. Il n'y avait aucune personne qui s'embrassait à un coin de rue.

Il était tellement désorienté face à ce nouvel aspect de ce monde. Un monde où les hommes et les femmes ne dévoilaient par leur amour en public. Sasuke avait l'habitude de voir les personnes s'affichaient publiquement, se rouler des pelles de manière presque provocatrice alors que là, il n'y avait pas cette instinct "bestial" qui voyait couramment. Si un homme et une femme ne s'affichait pas, Sasuke se demandait si c'était pire pour les personnes possédant le même sexe.

Le jeune garçon passa sa main dans ses épis bruns, les frottant se disant que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à une chose pareille. Il devait trouver un moyen de retourner dans sa chambre et au plus vite.

Soudain, une calèche sombre roulait à vive allure manquant de renverser plus d'un piéton. Sasuke s'enleva au dernier moment pour éviter d'être écrasé. La diligence s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin au grand étonnement des personnes présentes.

« Je sens l'odeur de l'Œil de sang, dit une voix caverneuse. »

Une main se posa sur l'ouverture de la portière alors qu'elle s'ouvrit lentement. Sasuke recula d'un pas regardant la personne qui sortait. Seulement il ne put voir qu'une personne avec un manteau noir avec des nuages rouges dessinés dessus. Une capuche épaisse recouvrait son visage alors qu'une immense langue pendait comme celle des serpents.

« Oui, voilà le deuxième, semblait sourire l'inconnu pointant Sasuke de ses doigts fins et osseux. »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux ne comprenant pas alors que la langue venait vers lui. Il voulut courir mais ses mouvements ralentirent au fur et à mesure qu'il tentait de s'éloigner du psychopathe à la langue anormalement longue.

Il entendait les personnes rirent autour de lui, Sasuke tentait de passer outre mais il sentait la peur tirailler ses entrailles.

« Ce n'est qu'un rêve » pensa Sasuke à mille reprises voulant quitter l'endroit.

Il ferma ses yeux attendant le choc.

XXX

« Sasuke! Sasuke! Réveille-toi! S'exclama une voix secouant son ami. »

Sasuke papillonna des yeux pour tomber sur deux perles bleus qui le regardaient avec inquiétude. L'aîné écarquilla les yeux reconnaissant sans problème Naruto. Il avait horreur que son cadet s'inquiète pour lui. C'était donc naturellement qu'il l'informait que tout allait bien.

« Tout va bien? Tu te fiches de moi, tu t'es mis à crier dans toute la maison Sasuke! répliqua Naruto.

- Je te dis que je vais bien Naruto, crois-moi un peu, dobe! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar rien de plus.

- Depuis quand monsieur Sasuke Uchiha hurle lorsqu'il fait un cauchemar? demanda suspicieusement son cadet.

- Depuis qu'il voit ta tête tous les jours, répondit-il.

- Et bien si ma tête te dérange tant, je m'en vais. »

Alliant les gestes à la parole, Naruto se leva du lit pour reprendre la direction de sa chambre. Sasuke soupira sachant d'avance qu'il allait regretter ses futures paroles ou presque.

« Arrête de bouder Naruto, viens dormir à côté de moi, proposa Sasuke. »

Sans crier garde, une tornade blonde sauta presque sur son aîné.

« Sérieux! S'exclama-t-il aux anges.

- Calme-toi Naruto, tu n'es plus un enfant, répliqua Sasuke.

- Oui mais cela fait tellement longtemps qu'on n'a pas dormi ensemble, sourit Naruto.

- Ce sera seulement pour cette nuit et ne fait pas de bruit sinon on va voir Konan arriver. Si cela arrive, tu peux dire adieux à notre nuit à deux, prévint l'aîné.

- Ne t'en fait pas, elle attend l'arrivée de papa et maman. Ils ne sont toujours pas arrivés et il est trois heures quarante sept.

- Tu iras bien Naruto, ils vont rentrer. »

Le plus jeune se cala contre Sasuke respirant son odeur délicate. Le brun sourit en voyant que Naruto trouvait facilement le sommeil, il avait remarqué que souvent le samedi soir, son frère était toujours fatigué. Pourtant auparavant, il s'en souvenait, il était difficile d'empêcher Naruto de sortir le samedi soir pour qu'il aille en boîte. Sasuke prit son téléphone portable regardant le cycle lunaire, il était le jour de la pleine lune. Il tapa dans son application une petite note où il marqua une petite croix sur le jour.

Il fit défiler les mois où il y avait au moins une croix par mois, généralement, le jour d'une pleine lune. Les croix s'arrêtèrent à partir de Juillet.

Sasuke reposa son téléphone portable sur la table de chevet avant de serrer Naruto dans ses bras comme lorsque ce fut Naruto qui faisait des cauchemars. L'aîné déposa un baiser sur le front de son cadet lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Demain allait être une journée chargée, il en avait le pressentiment.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un review à l'auteur cela fait toujours plaisir

de savoir ce que vous pensez.

A la prochaine!


End file.
